Midnight Visitors
by RavenNat
Summary: Harry recieves two midnight visitors as he lies awake one night after the Triwizard Tournament. They help Harry deal with some problems, and give him a bit more then just comfort. The newest fic from RavenNat! Get your tissues, it's a bit sad. Please r/r!


Midnight Visitors __

Midnight Visitors

By RavenNat

a/n: Just wrote this one night, out of nowhere. I've had this idea about the "dog" for a while, so I wanted to finally get it out. Sorry if the plot idea is bad, I know it's been used before. It's pretty sad, so you might want the Klennex. J 

Harry Potter was not normal by any means. After defeating the Dark Lord at age one, Harry's life was a whirlwind of excitement and terror. At the moment, it was terror. The summer after Harry watched Cedric Diggory die at Voldemort's hand, Harry lay asleep, tossing and turning. His mind filled with horrible images as the past year's events replayed again and again in his mind. He cried out, rolling over in his sheets, and the awaking with a start.

"STOP!" Harry found himself screaming. He sat bolt upright in bed, sweating profusely. 

BAMM. The door of Harry's room flew open and his Uncle Vernon, clad in a pair of enormous plaid pajamas, stumbled in sleepily. 

"Why are you screaming boy!" he hissed, "It's the middle of the night!"

"Sorry," Harry muttered, wiping away tears with the back of his hand. "I was dreaming."

"Well next time, be quiet about it!" Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut again as Harry collapsed back into his pillow. He listened as his uncle retreated down the hallway and entered his bedroom. Harry heard the bedsprings creak and his uncle climbed back into bed, and a series of snores assured Harry that his relative was now asleep. Harry rolled over and squished his face into his pillow, trying not to cry, but he was so exhausted that he burst out sobbing into his sheets. He tried to stop, reminding himself that fifteen was much, much to old to cry like a child, and that he hadn't even cried since he was nine and Dudley hit him. Harry's efforts, however, were in vain. The nightmare increased each night as Harry tried to sleep and the fact that he hadn't really slept in four nights was evidently the cause of his sudden hysteria. A fresh wave of tears came forth as Harry hugged his pillow to his chest, but it subsided as he felt a warm presence nearby. He raised his blood-shot eyes to see his former professor, Remus Lupin, illuminated by the soft starlight. 

"Harry." he whispered, "Who did this to you?"

Remus held out his arms and Harry fell into them, feeling like he was four years old. Leaning his head wearily against Remus's shoulder, Harry asked, "Where's Sirius?"

"At my house." Remus whispered, "I'll get him. God only knows you need him at the moment." 

Remus disappeared, and then reappeared seconds later with Sirius, who rushed over to his godson and grabbed him tightly. Sirius held his best friend's son tighter, feeling the young boy shiver. He noticed how small Harry felt in his arms, and how incredibly skinny he was. Sirius laid Harry back down on the bed and covered him in the blankets, brushing a tear off Harry's cheek.

"Better?" he asked gently. "I think you needed a cry."

Harry nodded weakly. Sirius reached down and smoothed Harry's bangs off his face.

"I can't be you dad Harry, as much as I'd love to be. I can't be there to pick you up for summer break, or take you places…" Sirius's voice trailed off. He swallowed and gave Harry's hand a squeeze. "But hopefully one day I will get to do those things. But until then," Sirius reached down and retrieved a package, which he handed to Harry. "It isn't much, and it's kind of stupid, but I thought it might help you sleep a bit. I've got to leave now, as I'm not even supposed to leave Remus's house. I'll see you soon Harry."

__

Sirius stood up, gave Harry a pained smile, and then disappeared. Remus stepped over to Harry and smoothed his blankets. 

"He really loves you Harry." Remus said, "If you ever need us, just follow the stars. Your gift will show you how."

With that, Remus disappeared too. Harry turned his attention to the parcel, and tore it's wrappings. Inside was a muggle stuffed toy, a large black dog with a handsome leather collar. Inside the collar, a piece of parchment was tucked. 

Dear Harry,

If you ever need to talk for any reason, find my star, the brightest in the sky. Your dog's collar will show you how. Just point your wand at it and say "Apollarmis".

Love,

Sirius

Harry looked at the dog's collar. A circular brass tag hung from it, shining in the moonlight. Harry picked it up and studied it. One side showed a beautiful carved map of the stars, a single one painted gold. Harry recognized it from Astronomy class.

"Sirius." he whispered.

He flipped the tag over, and carved upon it were the words "Hello, my name is" and below that, a familiar scrawl spelled out,

Padfoot


End file.
